Zu nah am Feuer
by Celebne
Summary: Ficlet über den labilen Seelenzustand Faramirs nach dem Ringkrieg. Neben Albträumen quält den jungen Truchseß auch noch eine Feuer-Phobie. Éowyn weiß nur noch einen Rat..... R&R please!


Disclaimer: Personen und Orte in diesem Ficlet gehören Prof. Tolkien. Mir gehört nichts.

§§§§§§

Zu nah am Feuer

FEUER!

ÜBERALL FEUER!

RINGSUM ZÜNGELN FLAMMEN, DIE IMMER NÄHER KOMMEN.

DIE HITZE WIRD UNERTRÄGLICH.

„Nein,nein!"schrie Faramir und schlug wild um sich.

Éowyn, die neben ihm in dem breiten Bett schlief, fuhr erschrocken hoch. Sie sah, dass Faramir wieder einen Albtraum hatte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, während er seinen Kopf wild hin- und herbewegte und mit den Armen um sich schlug.

Rasch weckte Éowyn ihren Gemahl auf.

„Faramir, wach auf! Das ist nur ein Traum. Faramir!"

Endlich schlug der junge Fürst von Ithilien die Augen auf. Éowyn sah die Angst und die Qual in ihnen. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem und er ergriff dankbar die Hand seiner Frau.

„Ich hatte wieder...diesen Traum,"sagte er leise.

Éowyn strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn.

„Es ist alles gut," flüsterte sie beruhigend. „Ich bin bei dir."

Faramir lächelte und zog seine Frau zärtlich an sich. Während er schnell wieder einschlief, blieb Éowyn wachliegen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Faramir hatte in letzter Zeit immer öfters Albträume. Selbst tagsüber schienen sie ihn neuerdings zu verfolgen. Als kürzlich das Feuer im Kamin durch einen Windstoß zu heftig aufgeflackert war, hatte Faramir mit einem Aufschrei das Zimmer verlassen. Sie war ihm nachgeeilt und hatte ihn schließlich im Schlafgemach gefunden, wo er heftig schluchzend auf dem Bett gesessen war.

„Das Feuer...ich hatte Angst, es würde mich verbrennen,"hatte er gestammelt.

Éowyn seufzte leise. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ihre Liebe und Fürsorge für Faramir schienen einfach nicht auszureichen, um den Schaden an der Seele, den er erlitten hatte, zu heilen.

Es gab nur einen Ausweg.

Im Morgengrauen, als alles noch schlief, schlich sich Éowyn zu den Stallungen des Fürstenhaus von Emyn Arnen, und sattelte ihre Stute Windfola. Dann ritt sie los. Sie wollte nach Minas Tirith – zum König.

Gegen Mittag erreichte sie die Zitadelle. Aragorn staunte nicht schlecht, als Éowyn alleine zu ihm kam und ihn sprechen wollte. Unter vier Augen noch dazu!

„Laß uns in meine Amtsstube gehen,"sagte er schließlich.

Als sie endlich dort saßen, begann Éowyn zu erzählen. Sie schüttete dem König ihr ganzes Herz aus.

„Und wie kann ich euch beiden helfen?"fragte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Mit deinen heilenden Händen,"erwiderte Éowyn fast flehend. „Wenn du damit körperliche Schmerzen lindern kannst, dann kannst du auch Seelenqualen heilen."

Aragorn sah zweifelnd auf seine Hände.

„Vergiß nicht, dass auch das Athelas damals bei euch beiden seine Wirkung tat."

„Warum sollte Athelas in diesem Fall nicht helfen?"fragte Éowyn energisch.

Aragorn seufzte.

„Also gut, du hast mich überredet. Ich werde versuchen, Faramir zu helfen. Versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts."

Faramir hatte sich Sorgen um seine Gemahlin gemacht. Sie war so plötzlich verschwunden, hatte ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen.

Ob sie meiner überdrüssig geworden ist? Fragte er sich im Stillen traurig.

Was ich bin nur für ein Ehemann, dachte er bedrückt. Ich bereite meiner Frau nur Kummer und Qualen mit meinem eigenen Leid. Kein Wunder, dass sie weg ist.

Doch dann kündigte Beregond, der Wächter von Emyn Arnen, die Ankunft von Éowyn und dem König an. Faramir verstand jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr: warum kehrte sie zusammen mit Aragorn zurück? Ausgerechnet mit Aragorn. Faramir respektierte ihn als König und als den Mann, der seine Verletzungen geheilt hatte, aber andererseits nagte in ihm eine leise Eifersucht, denn einst hatte Éowyn ihn geliebt.

Deswegen war Faramir skeptisch, als er die beiden heranreiten sah. Er begrüßte seine Frau und Aragorn ungewohnt frostig. Doch Éowyn versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr Faramirs Verhalten weh tat.

„Liebster, ich habe den König mitgebracht, damit er dir hilft,"sagte sie gefasst.

Faramir sah sie entsetzt an. Es war ihm peinlich, dass Aragorn über seine seelischen Qualen Bescheid wusste.

„Bitte, ich möchte das nicht,"sagte er leise zu Éowyn.

Doch Aragorn hatte ihn bereits sanft an den Schultern gepackt.

„Kommt mir mir, mein Freund,"sagte er freundlich. „Ich werde jetzt versuchen, Eueren Schmerz zu lindern."

Zögernd stimmte Faramir schließlich zu. Éowyn schloß für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen.

Sie führte die zwei Männer in das Kaminzimmer. Aragorn verlangte nach einer Schale mit siedendem Wasser. Dann bat er die junge Fürstin, ihn und Faramir alleine zu lassen.

Auf Geheiß des Königs nahm Faramir in einem Sessel nahe an der Feuerstelle Platz. Aragorn entzündete das Reisig, das dort auf den Holzscheiten aufgeschichtet war. Er sah, wie Faramirs Hände sich so fest an die Stuhllehne klammerten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des jungen Fürsten. Aragorn legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann warf eine Handvoll Athelas-Blätter in das siedende Wasser. Sofort durchzog ein aromatisch-würziger Duft das Zimmer.

„Schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, Faramir,"sagte Aragorn mit leiser, monotoner Stimme.

„Erzählt mir von Euerem Albtraum,"forderte er den jungen Mann auf.

„Es ist immer der gleiche Traum,"begann Faramir mit belegter Stimme. „Ich liege da, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Doch das Feuer kommt immer näher. Ich spüre die Hitze und wie die Flammen bereits über meine Kleidung lecken. Dann höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters: ‚ Er brennt, er brennt schon. Das Haus seiner Seele stürzt ein.' Und dann schlagen die Flammen über mich zusammen. Es gibt kein Entrinnen mehr."

Faramirs Stimme war bei den letzten Sätzen brüchig geworden. Aragorn ergriff seine Hände.

„Laßt es heraus, lasst Eueren Tränen freien Lauf,"sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Faramir wurde jetzt von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, doch die Hände Aragorns, welche die Seinigen immer noch umklammert hielten,spendeten ihm neue Kraft, neuen Lebensmut. Es dauerte, bis sich Faramir wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wie geht es Euch jetzt?"fragte der König leise.

Faramir wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Besser, viel besser."

Er sah zum aufflackernden Feuer hin. Er verspürte plötzlich keine Angst mehr. Faramir stand auf und ging ganz nahe zu der Feuerstelle hin. Er lächelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem König zu.

„Es ist vorbei! Ich bin gesund,"sagte er strahlend.

Aragorn lächelte auch.

„Von nun an wird es keine Albträume mehr geben, mein Freund. Ihr habt die Vergangenheit endlich hinter Euch gelassen. Schaut nun mit neuem Lebensmut in die Zukunft."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, mein König,"sagte Faramir demütig. „Wieder einmal wart Ihr mein Retter und Heiler."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Euch helfen konnte, Faramir,"meinte Aragorn erleichtert und klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schultern.

Éowyn durfte jetzt wieder in das Zimmer treten. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass die große Traurigkeit aus Faramirs Augen verschwunden war. Glücklich umarmte sie ihren Gemahl.

Der Schatten der Vergangenheit war nun entgültig von Faramir abgefallen und er konnte jetzt endlich sein Glück mit Éowyn richtig genießen. Bald schon wurde ihre Liebe gekrönt mit der Geburt des ersten Kindes.

ENDE


End file.
